Wait for You
by cadewuver
Summary: How high when you tell me to jump And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you And that's what I'm gonna do. CADE DRABBLE


**Cat's POV**

I looked around. No one. Of course there was no one here yet, I get here early everyday. Perfect. I take the note out from my hoodie. A neatly written 'Jade' was on the front of the card. I grabbed a roll of tape from my backpack, taped the note onto the scissor covered locker, and pulled out my phone, as students started to file in the building.

I looked at the time. 7:57. Jade should be here any minute. I looked over and saw that Tori was here. I bounced up to her. "Happy Me Day!" I shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"Get it? Because it's Valentine's Day. And my name is Cat Valentine!"

"Oh...Okay...So, did you think of what to give Ja-"

"Shhhh!" I put my hand over her mouth. Tori knew I liked Jade. And Tori was the only one who knew it was me who left Jade a note for Christmas. I tilted my head towards Jade, who had just arrived and was walking to her locker. "Why don't you just tell her it's you who's leaving the notes? She knows you like her, anyway. You told her, remember?"

I sighed. Yeah, I remembered alright. Well, I remember being rejected. "I love you like a sister, Cat." Those words were still fresh in my mind.

This time would be different, I was sure of it. I watched Jade read the note. Was that..? I swear I saw a faint smile before she stuffed it in the pocket of her leather jacket. She finished putting her books in her locker and walked over to us. "Hey."

"Hi, Jade! Happy Valentine's Day!" I grinned. Tori closed her locker. "So, Jade, you seem to be in a good mood."

Tori was right. Jade was wearing a smile, for once. However, she denied it. "Good mood? On Valentine's Day? No thanks. I already told you. Single and happy."

I cringed. She had been repeating those words for about two months. But she'd also been repeating that her New Years Resolution was 'no boys'. So, those two things cancelled each other out. Right? A positive and a negative? I dunno, I was never good at math.

The day went on as normal. You know, other than me being a nervous wreck. I'm sure she knew it was me, but she wouldn't ever ask. She kept it in her pocket throughout the day, so I'm assuming she liked it, at least.

I stuck around Tori as much as possible. For, you know, moral support. She kept assuring me,"Cat, it'll be fine! Just ask her out!" And my reply was always a muffled groan or squeak. "Cat, that noise isn't attractive, you know."

* * *

"Toriiiii...It's the end of the day. What am I going to do?" I stood next to Tori as she packed books into her locker.

"Just tell her you left the two notes!"

I groaned again. "But..."

"Here she comes! C'mon, this is your last chance today."

I squealed and pulled my hood over my head and kept it there. I heard the familiar sound of combat boots. I peered out from under my hoodie. "Cat, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I gulped. This was either really good, or really bad. "Uh, okay..."

I followed her into the Blackbox Theatre. She paced for a minute, then turned to me. "Are you the one who's been leaving..." She pulled the note from her pocket, "This? And the one from Christmas?"

I looked anywhere but into her eyes. "M-maybe..."

She sighed, "Cat...I can't keep going through this with you. I like you as a friend. But that's it. You've gotta stop."

Her voice was gentle. Firm, but gentle. I covered my head again. I replied with a muffled 'okay' and sat down as she walked out. I heard the door open again and knew it was Tori. "Soooo...How'd it go?"

I gave a muffled 'okay' yet again. But this time, I broke down. "Oh, Cat..." Tori wrapped her arms around me and I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. "It's okay...Come on. We'll go get ice cream."

Well.

Happy fucking Valentine's Day to me.

**I needed to write something for Valentine's Day. **

**So here, have a summary of my love life as of now. With a few edits like the fact that I'm Cat but y'know.  
**

**Also the title and summary is what song the love note was. I don't own that. **

**Happy fucking Valentine's Day. Hope yours was better than mine. **


End file.
